<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Do You Want To Be? by Lionsmane121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226958">Who Do You Want To Be?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsmane121/pseuds/Lionsmane121'>Lionsmane121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confession, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsmane121/pseuds/Lionsmane121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feels inadequate, so he decides to change himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Do You Want To Be?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam looked at himself in the mirror. He looked so… different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had his eyes on the new farmer for a while now, a cute girl from the city. But unfortunately, he was pretty sure she was in love with his best friend. She had quickly become good friends with him, Sebastian, and Abigail, but always seemed to sit next to Seb, always seemed to talk to him, always wanted his attention. He had, on a few occasions, caught her talking to Sebastian alone in his basement. Not that she couldn’t, he can’t control her, but it disheartened him in a way that drained the color from his eyes. He knew Sebastian was the prettier one between them; with his slender body and small nose, his perfect skin and dark hair. He was dark and mysterious too, a real bad boy. Sam has never been any of those things. He’s always been bigger, with blunt facial features, a loud personality, a funky fashion sense, and with his heart on his sleeve. He was wild, and his own person, but that didn’t make him attractive, as he was painfully aware of now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried not to let it get to him, but it was hard. The only thing that made being around Sebastian bearable was his friendship. Despite feeling less than his best friend, Sebby never treated him as such. So, when this new girl came to town, he grew jealous of Sebastian but never angry at him. Sam figured if he really wanted the farmer’s attention, he’d have to earn it, rather than fight Sebastian for it. And that’s what got him where he was now: the king of punks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam placed another temporary tattoo on his arm, sticking it in place and wetting it with a rag. Just a few more and his sleeve would be completed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah, this was going to look badass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dried off his arm and slipped on his jacket, which he had ripped the shoulders off of and adorned with patches, completing his look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a step back from the mirror to admire his work: spiked bracelets and a choker, fake piercings scattered around his face, smudged eyeliner, and an undercut. In the course of a few hours, he had completely changed his look. Striking a pose, Sam gleamed. The farmer HAD to like him now, he was so cool. He wondered briefly if he should get a motorcycle like Seb, but realized his mom would never let him keep it. Ah well, it’s nice to dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam checked the time; The saloon was open and it was Friday, so that meant Sebby and Abby would be arriving shortly for their weekly get together, and that meant the farmer would be soon to follow. Sam’s heart raced. Now was the perfect time to show off his new self! He walked out of the bathroom and waved goodbye to his mother as he walked out the door, leaving her looking shell shocked. He knew he was in for the lecture of his lifetime when he got home, but he would have to address that later. For now he was just focused on reaching his destination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a brief walk, he approached the saloon. He opened the door, walking with a saunter as he entered. Gus waved to him with a confused smile, to which Sam responded by nodding at him as he made his way towards the back. He saw Seb, Abby, and the farmer, Eden, all chatting in the corner. He puffed his chest out and made his entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Sup?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them looked up at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Eden greeted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Sup man?” Sebby bounced back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah! You look so different!” Abby exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, thanks.” Sam replied coolly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby scooted over, making room for him next to her, patting the spot gently. Sam shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I want to sit next to Eden tonight.” He asserted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian looked up at him from his spot, bewildered. He blinked twice before answering with a sure man, whatever, before standing up and joining Abigail on her couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sat down next to Eden, feeling jittery and high off his own nerves. He tried to play it cool though, because he didn’t want to ruin this, his only chance to impress her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… you like the new look?” He asked her with a sly glance up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I like the look? Sam… you’re crazy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sweated nervously. Had he messed up? He felt his facade fall as he asked, “You don’t like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it!” Eden replied. “It’s so cool!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What inspired you to do something like this?” She said, running her hands up and down his sleeved arm, eyes trained on his biceps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam felt his heart leap out of his chest as she touched him unexpectedly. His face bloomed red, and he turned away from her to hide it. He was sweating now, and realized he was waiting too long to respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, y’know… just b-because.” He stammered. He could have cooked an egg with the heat coming off his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because… wow, you’re so carefree!” Eden giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefree… Yes! He was coming off as aloof, his plan was working! He regained his composure a little bit, cleared his throat. Things were going perfectly. Sam was so pleased with himself. He smirked as he stretched his arms out behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” He arched his arms until they rested around Eden’s neck. “Just so carefree.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two watched in horror as their long time friend made the most cliche moves they’ve ever seen. They gave each other the side eye, a silent conversation of “is this weird for you too?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I just remembered!” Eden said, taking a Joja cola out of her backpack, “This is for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam took it with a little bit of surprise. She always brought him a cola on Fridays, but tonight it felt special. Like a show of affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, babe.” He said in a deep voice, popping open the can. He tipped his head back, making sure she was watching, and chugged the whole thing in one go before crushing the can against his head and tossing it on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole group was bewildered now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam, what has gotten into you?” Sebastian cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could answer, Sam’s voice was cut off by a big burp. “What do you mean?” Sam replied defensively. “I’ve always been like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you haven’t.” Abigail butted in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have. I just never showed this side of me to you guys.” Sam argued, hurt that they would try to sabotage him right when things were starting to go his way. He crossed his arms in defiance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Eden spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam looked at her in surprise. He thought she was on his side, that he had won her over tonight, but apparently he was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not like this, Sam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s heart shattered. He could feel her losing faith in him, and his world came crashing down around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eden stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Sam I know wouldn’t litter in Gus’s saloon, and he especially wouldn’t fight with his friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam turned red again, but this time because he was ashamed of himself. She was right, what was he thinking? He must have looked like a fool to her. No matter how he looked, he would just never be cool, and trying so hard must have made him look pathetic. Now he was sorry that he even left his house today. Should have stayed in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bowed his head in shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” He admitted. “I’m sorry, I was just trying to be cool... I guess that’ll never happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eden’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Cool? Why were you trying to be cool?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To impress you.” he admitted shamefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His answer sunk into Eden’s consciousness slowly as she made several connections. That explains everything. She chuckled as she realized how silly all of this was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam, you were already cool.” She said comfortingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam looked up in surprise, his blush lingering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She smiled as she continued. “What made you cool wasn’t what clothes you wore, or what haircut you had, or how aloof you were. And it definitely wasn’t crushing cans against your forehead.” She tweaked his nose. He just looked up at her with big puppy eyes. “It was that you were yourself. Having fun, doing what you want, and wearing your heart on your sleeve; That’s the kind of carefree that you actually are… not some stuffy aloof jerk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abigail elbowed Sebastian lightly. He gave her the hairy eyeball, and she couldn’t help but smile. Sam didn’t notice, his attention was devoted entirely to Eden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that you’ll never be cool and that you should give up trying, it’s that you were already cool…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...because I was being myself.” Sam finished her sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally understood. He should have been believing in himself all along. He didn’t need to change because she liked him for who he was. She didn’t have to be his friend, he realized, but she is, because she simply enjoys who he is as a person. And he realized he’s really lucky she’s his friend, because she makes his life so much better.  He was happy around her, and he realized now that she was happy around him. They shared a mutual feeling, a desire to see each other again and often, born out of a simple feeling of happiness. The realization washed over him and filled him with happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made him happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah, that’s why he liked her in the first place. All the jealousy that arose, all the pain and hurt it caused him seemed so silly now. The whole point was to be happy with her, and she was doing that already as his friend, and it was his fault that he lost sight of that. Those bad feelings clouded his vision, made him forget what it was all about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eden stopped for a moment, watching him process the information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam, you can be whoever you want to be, I don’t want to hold you back. I just want you to be genuine about it.” Eden added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eden didn’t want to trap him in a box; if he wanted to express himself this way, that was okay too. She just didn’t want him to feel as though he has to play the part of the jerk just to earn her admiration. She wanted him to do what he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brought her voice down, almost to a whisper as she sat down again, putting her hand over his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tell me, who do you want to be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam contemplated for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked his old self, but he also liked this change. Or maybe he could do something else entirely, he wasn’t sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eden was giving him freedom of choice, but he was having a hard time deciding just exactly who he wanted to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What would make him happiest?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he realized the change he wanted to make had nothing to do with his appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to be your boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eden’s eyes went big, and then out of nowhere she kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently, and not for long, but she kissed him. And he kissed back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was kind of funny feeling his lip ring press against her, and she wondered if he would keep it or not. The thought was gone, however, when she pulled away moments later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t understand…” Sam muttered, inches away from her. “I thought you liked Sebastian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian?” Eden asked, puzzled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian?!” Sebastian asked, bewildered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you think I liked Sebastian?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam placed his hands in hers and steadied himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you always talk to him for one.” Sam explained, sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, cuz he’s my friend.” Eden rebutted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you always sit next to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I can see you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s blush seemed everlasting on this night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I saw you talking to him alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian answered this one for her: “She was asking me if you liked her back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s blush traveled to his ears. He had completely misread the situation. Wow, he felt stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-so you do like me back?” He asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! And I want to be your girlfriend too.” Eden smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled even wider, and craned his neck to go in for another kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best. Night. Ever.” He whispered, hovering over her lips before covering hers with his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know, he might just keep the lip piercings. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was inspired by some old art i made forever ago of punk alt sam:</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>